


bro-job

by meganwells



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, This is trash, my first writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganwells/pseuds/meganwells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"bro this isn't even gay, its a bro-job."</p>
            </blockquote>





	bro-job

**Author's Note:**

> someone in one of my classes today said "this isn't gay it's a bro-job" and i thought of kuroo and bokuto so we have this.

Training camp was always an interesting experience. You never ceased to learn something new about someone. Last time during the camp, Hinata learned that Noya really REALLY liked Asahi. This time training camp would be much longer. This could denote that there may be more secrets revealed.

It was only the third day into the week long camp when someone had admitted their feelings to one of the managers and they had been turned down. This was not a surprise to anyone.

Around day five, Kenma was getting suspicious. Kuroo and Bokuto haven't been doing as much extra practice as usual. They had been showing up to dinner early and eating quickly, before leaving. Kenma finally decided to follow them.

"Shouyou, can you please eat quicker there is something I want to do." Kenma couldn't understand Hinatas reply through his full mouth. Kenma had been watching Kuroo and Bokuto through the entire meal. They weren't eating as quick today, but they were very touchy-feely, even with Akaashi and Lev sitting across from them.

Kenma saw Kuroo begin to stand up and leave. Bokuto wasn't leaving at the same time as him, this was ruining Kenmas plan. Usually they ran out together. Kenma spoke too soon. As soon as Kuroo left Bokuto ran right after him.

"Shouyou, come on let's go you can bring your food with you but I have something very important to do and I don't want to do it alone." Hinata continued to stuff his face with food until they got to the plate return. Kenma dropped off his plates and waited for Hinata to do the same before grabbing his arm and running.

Kenma had no idea where they went, but by the look of the turn they took, they were headed for the rooms.

"Kenma, where are we going?" Hinata sounded exhausted. Kenma was surprised by this fact. Usually Hinata had the most energy out of all of them.

"I'm not too sure." At this statement Hinata stopped.

"Kenma, if you don't know where we are going, how could it be important?!" at this point Hinata wanted nothing more than to get some sleep.

"I have some theories and I need to see if they are true." Hinata let out a little 'oh' before continuing on their walk. Once they arrived at the rooms they saw Kuroo and Bokutos shoes.

Kenma was right. They took their shoes off and began go walk over to Nekoma’s room. "Kenma, why are we going to your room?"

"You'll find out in a minute." As they arrived at the room they heard very distinct grunts coming from a voice that could be none other than Bokutos. Hinata let out another small 'oh' before realizing what was happening and made a disgusted face.

"I can't believe they would do that in the room where your whole team sleeps." Kenma was listening closely now, and the grunting had halted. 

"Wait Shouyou, be quiet for a second."

"Bokuto, I just want to remind you that this isn't even gay, it's a bro-job."

"Yeah bro, that's so sweet of you, let me return the favor sometime?" 

"Yeah, yeah bro, whatever, whenever."


End file.
